The Event Log
by yaminokokorouta
Summary: When Alfred has to bring Arthur home after he gets drunk he stays the night to make sure hes okay but even heros get bored don't they?    that is the crapiest summary ever im sry well let's see rated T for cursing and yes this is a usxuk fanfic hopeulikit
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular cloudy night in England and a certain green eyed blond was sitting in his usual seat and the pub. He was downing his fifth **(1) **pint now and was still feeling angry about that god damned fight with Alfred at the UN meeting. Not that it was out of the ordinary, most of the other nations were used to it by now.

"That bloody git…" Arthur murmured to himself as he downed another pint.

* * *

Across the Atlantic, Alfred was playing his video games still annoyed at the Brit's seriousness.  
"So Tony I was just joking and he started getting all frustrated I mean I was kidding but he took it too damn seriously!" The alien was nodding not really caring cuz he hears this after every single UN meeting. "Are you listening?" Tony just gave another insincere nod and the American just gave up and focused on his game shooting anything that got in his way.

After about an hour or two Alfred was playing a different game when he heard the phone ring.  
"Bonjour mon ami"  
"Hey Francis, what's up?"  
"Uh well Arthur is at my place drunk an-"  
"Again?" he cut in.  
"Yeah and I was wondering if you could take him home cuz I have plans tonight."  
"Fine but you owe me."  
"Thanks Alfred, bye." And then he hung up. _How did he get across the water when he's drunk!_ *facepalm*

"What's with him, why is he always like this?" He said, mainly to himself. He sighed "Ok Tony I'm gonna leave for a bit so just watch the house and no abducting people ok?" Another nod and Alfred was out the door heading to his private jet.

*sigh* "The things I do for that guy…" After a boring 6 hours **(A/N just guesstimating I don't really know…) **he was in Paris getting a cab to Francis' house. He would usually enjoy the sights of the beautiful city but he was tired and annoyed at having to help out a drunk Arthur. The cab pulled up to Francis' house and Alfred tipped the driver and proceeded to the door automatically noticing a note on the door saying:

_Hey Alfred if you're reading this you're here. _"Well duh" he said to no one in particular. _I tied Arthur to a pole in the backyard because I didn't want him to destroy my stuff so, yeah go take him home._

-Francis Bonnefoy  
P.S. I took some funny picture of him drunk so if you wanna see their under the mat.

"Francis is just plain weird… I guess I'll humor him" The young nation then picked up the mat to view the pictures.

First picture: Arthur is in his usual attire. He has a deep blush mainly from being drunk, he looks like he's gonna fall asleep. _He looks cute, well compared to how he usually is which is mean and annoying. _Thought the American as moved on to the next picture.

2nd picture: The first thing that came to Alfred's mind was, _WTF FRANCE IS A FUCKING PERVERT!_ The Englishman still had a deep blush only this time he was wearing some sort of green dress thing and might I, as the author, add that it was really short **(2)**. _Oh god, I'm gonna need to throw that god damned camera at that French head of his… _Alfred decided to skip the rest of the pictures predicting it would get worse. He had a strange feeling in his chest but he pushed that aside to go get Arthur and take him home.

Like the pervert said Arthur was tied to a pole in his backyard thankfully in his regular clothing and he was sleeping soundly. He picked him up bridal style and got another cab. The blond Englishman was still asleep so the plane ride wasn't bad. _Arthur's home isn't too far from the airport so the walk there shouldn't be too bad either, _or so he thought…

Alfred was carrying Arthur bridal style again, still amazed at how light he is, they were about half way down the block when Arthur started to wake up. _Shit I thought I was in the clear _

"Argh… where the bloody hell am I?" he said while rubbing his head.

(Arthur's POV)

God, my head hurts and I'm still a little dizzy. I took a short survey of my surroundings and I finally noticed Alfred holding me.

"Let go of me you git!" I felt my cheeks getting warmer. Thankfully he complied with my request although with a bit of mumbling. I was glad that I could leave with my pride, but then I fell down… The next thing that happened was my vision started to get fuzzy and everything just turned black.

(Normal POV)

_Shit he got knocked out! I better get him home fast! _With that the American picked up the blond and started to run in the direction of said blond's house. Just after a few steps a heavy rain begun. _Oh well that's-that's great, that's just so fucking great. Thanks a lot mother nature you bitch! _Thought the now pissed Alfred and he ran faster.

By the time they got to Arthur's house they were both soaked, more so Alfred. _God why is it so rainy over there._ He took a look at the Brit, _I should get him into some dry clothes._ He got some clothes from Arthur's drawer and started to undress him. _Man this is weird and awkward…_ Arthur's skin was very pale it looked untouched and… beautiful except for a large scar on the side of his stomach. Alfred recognized it immediately.

It was from the Revolutionary War.

"I can't believe it left such a large scar…" the American mumbled to himself. The scene started to play back in his mind.

_It was a rainy day or night the ground was muddy soft and dead and the two armies were facing each other._

"_England, we want freedom!" said Alfred. Arthur and Alfred told their armies to stand back until the first blow was dealt, with that they charged at each other. When they met Arthur had his bayonet pointed at the others neck and Alfred had his gun pointed at the Briton's heart. By now it had started to rain and made it the ground even muddier. Arthur was hoping that the rain would mask his tears, he did not want to lose the young country. Alfred though could tell the older country was hurt but he tried to ignore it._

"_Go on- shoot and that _independence_ you want will be yours." Alfred was surprised that he actually said that, he quickly recovered his determined face closed his eyes and started to pull the trigger. He opened his eyes one more time to find a pained smile on Arthur's face. _I can't kill him! _Alfred moved the rifle but not fast enough and he heard a sharp scream, then he saw Arthur clutch the side of the stomach. At that point the two armies charged at each other and the long war begun._

He pushed the memory away and continued to change Arthur into some dry clothes trying to ignore the awkwardness and how his figure seemed so feminine. After he was finished he was bored. _I don't wanna leave 'im like this but this is sooo boring…_ So the American did what anyone else would do- look through other people's stuff! :D

There were a few drawers in the room so he started with that. Most of them were filled files and documents. _Boring…_ The blonde thought, still looking through the drawers. The next drawer was filled with unfinished embroidery _… no comment…doesn't he have some video games or something?_ He got to the drawer hoping there was something interesting in there, when he opened it he came across a little book entitled _Event Log. _He picked it up. _This seems interesting._ He flipped it to a random page and started reading.

'_Today Francis and I were arguing again when Tino came and told us about a young country he found in the Newland. Of course we immediately went to make that country ours.'_

_They fought over me? Hehe I must've been awesome back then too, _thought Alfred.

'_When we got to the field Tino mentioned, there was a young boy standing in the middle of it. My eyes met his innocent aqua ones and even more I wanted him. I went forward to talk to him'_

_Oh yea.. I remember that. He asked me about myself. I didn't know much, I was so young then. I thanked him for talking to me and called him big brother, he seemed happy when I did. The Bonnefoy came and they started arguing about who would raise me, using common physical attributes as reasons. _He went back to reading.

'_After arguing we called it a day. I oh so greatly hate that frog. We are going back to the field tomorrow to see who gets him. He's a cute kid; I do NOT want him to be corrupted by Francis.'_

Alfred shivered in the thought of him being like Francis and proceeded to read the next entry.

'_Yes! I get to raise America, I thought I lost him to Bonnefoy when he bribed him with food. I just felt sad and sat in a small patch of grass a bit away and reluctantly started to tear up. I don't know why I wanted that child so badly the next thing I knew Alfred (that's what he said his name was) was next to me and he said:_

"_Hey big brother, are you okay?"  
"I guess, it's just that I wanted to take care of you."  
"Oh, okay then I'm gonna stay with big brother to make sure your not sad." He said that and then smiled a cute innocent smile that would cheer anyone up. It made me happy that he chose me.'_

_Wow Iggie's a lot more emotional in private and by emotional I don't mean angry cuz he's angry like all the time. _The blond skipped a few pages and continued to read.

'_I'm going back to England as I write this, I'm sad that I don't get to spend as much with Alfred anymore. It's just that I'm getting more and more busy I hope he isn't feeling neglected.'_

Alfred remembered that too , he did feel neglected. _You always had something to do back in Europe, your visits became less frequent and shorter. Who wouldn't have felt neglected? _Not only that , he felt angry at him for always making new laws and different taxes and he was even allowed to participate in any of the government meetings! After he calmed down a bit he read on.

'_I finally get to come back to America to check on Alfred. After all the months I've been away Alfred has grow-_a lot._ He's about 5 inches taller than me now! Alfred has been asking me quite a lot about removing some of the laws and taxes I've made, can't he see I'm doing this for his own good? He also keeps talking about "freedom", I don't understand I'm not keeping him in a cage or anything of the sorts. I just gave him a few guidelines so he wouldn't get out of control. I feel like we're growing apart, I really hope that isn't the case because I really care about him.'_

_Wow it seems most of these entries have to do with me…was I really that important to him? _He thought as he skipped a few more pages and landed on a unique one. The ink was blurry, most of it still credible but it look as if it had been written in the rain.

'_I must be cursed or maybe god hates me… I feel like my hearts going to be ripped apart…'_

_I wonder who and what they did made Arthur so depressed. It's the only thing worse than an angry Arthur._

'_Today I lost the Revolutionary War with America'_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa wait…I made him depressed? I knew he would be angry but I didn't think he'd be all depressed about it… _The American was shocked that Arthur got that upset and that he couldn't even tell back then. He continued to read on skipping the lines that were too blurry.

'_I could never hurt that child_, _he's too dear to me.' _

_If he cares so much he doesn't really show it nowadays._

'_was it really that bad being with me, apparently so. I'm glad it was raining that first day, I was fighting with Alfred close up (if you can call that a fight, it was more like me getting shot) because I never want the bloody idiot to see me crying. I wonder what made him redirect that bullet he would have won for sure if he killed me. I'm pretty sure I hid my feelings well enough.'_

_Well you didn't._ The American thought back to that time again,_ so he really was crying, well if you had let me go peacefully we wouldn't need to go through that. I thought you would've liked like gone, to get rid of a burden. _He felt strange feelings of sadness, pain, confusion and something else he hadn't felt before but it felt good. _Why is the page all blurry anyway? Wait.. could he have been ..crying? Aw I feel all guilty now. _Alfred really hated when Arthur was sad or mad, one reason he usually got drunk afterwards which always meant trouble for those around him. The main reason he hated it was that it reminded him that all the times of happiness they shared were gone. For the first time the American noticed he felt lonely without the Englishman around. They usually only see each other during UN meetings and at those they were always fighting over trivial things. He felt that strange feeling again.

He looked back to the page in the log deeming the rest of it unreadable and flipped the page. There was nothing on it same with the next page and the next. _Did he stop writing? _He thought sadly. He really wanted to know more about Arthur's thoughts and feelings since he never really showed any emotion besides anger and annoyance. He skipped through the rest of the book finding only blank pages until he reached the last page which had a short paragraph of words, they looked like they were written recently. Alfred started to read.

'_This will be my last entry in this stupid book. Through all the years of sulking aurguing and fighting I came to one of the most important revolution about my relationship with Alfred. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before, it must have been because of all of the fighting and etc. I care for him more than a little brother figure or a companion…'_

_Wait, wut?_ Alfred felt his body tense and his heart started to race.

'_I love him, that must be the reason it was so hard for me to let him go, the reason I act the way I do around him.'_

Alfred's mind was in a fluster, questions flying around but he didn't feel awkward or disgusted at all. He actually felt relieved. He felt that strange feeling again only this time he knew what it was, love.

_So do I really care about him that way? And if I did how long have I "loved" him? _More and more questions pounded his head then-

"Why the bloody hell are you reading that!" The American turned around to see Arthur blushing like crazy with tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: HI I hope you liked that. It was supposed to be a ones shot but I couldn't fit everything in because I didn't want ppl to get bored of it. I'll put up the next part when I finish typing that out (that will take forever especaily since school's starting soon)**

**Is that a reasonable amount? I can't drink yet lol**

**I couldn't think of that for my life I got it for this really cute video that I can't find any more D: I think youtube deleted it *super sad face******peace***

**well yea bye and please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

(Arthur's POV)

_My surroundings look nice and peaceful, wide open lush green fields with a few big trees. It takes a while of walking until I find who I'm looking for._

"_Hello America I'm back!" I say cheerfully but I'm greeted by a cold stare from the younger blue eyed nation. "What's wrong, are you okay?" There was another uneasy silence. "Hey if there's something you want to tell me just say it already!" Alfred gave an arrogant sigh._

"_Fine I'll tell you then, I hate you." He said simply. I was shocked at how those words came out so easily, my heart felt as if it were tearing like paper. "That's right I really do hate you so why don't you try killing yourself again like you did after I won independence only this time succeed!" Those words cut like blades and now I really did feel like killing myself. I started crying like a mad man, I shouldn't even reply I just stared at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Here if you want help I'll let you barrow my gun." He said with a smile that could scare Russia as he tossed the hand gun to me. I stared at it for a long time, tears still falling._

"_Fine, if it makes you happy I will! I only wish for you happiness and if I'm in your way I'll end that now." Alfred smirked, I didn't look at him I just knew he did. I reached for the gun my hand was trembling while I got a hold of it. I stared at it for a while thinking, am I really going to kill myself? I took the safety off the gun and pointed it to my head. Poor field… it's going to be stained red… I looked at Alfred's smiling face one more time then I pulled the trigger._

I woke up with a start. I was sweaty and I couldn't remember where I was or how I got here, but last night's events slowly came back to me. I got drunk, some blurry events, Alfred was taking me home, I got knocked out and now I'm in my house with a bloody hangover that hurts like hell. I took a better survey of my surroundings and see Alfred. What is he still doing here, I thought he'd leave by now. He looked focused on something. I quietly got out of bed and crept up behind him to see what he was doing. Damn he's tall… I had to hop a few times so I could see, good thing I'm light on my feet.

First hop: He was reading a book

2nd hop: It was the last page of a hand written book.

3rd hop: It was my event log and he was reading the part where I said I loved him!

"Why the bloody hell are you reading that?" My cheeks felt burning hot and tears were welling up in my eyes. Oh god he really will hate me now…

(Regular POV)

_Shit shit what do I do!_ Alfred was racking his brain trying to find a way to find a way to calm the Brit down and he had to explain the situation. _God help me please._ And as if by magic he had an idea and like many of his ideas, plans and projects he didn't think of the outcome he just did it.

Alfred cradled Arthur's chin in his hand and tilted his head up to face him. Arthur was still sobbing and blushing. _Oh god what is he going to say? I don't want to look at his face._ With that he closed his eyes tight only to have them open again in shock as he felt Alfred's soft, warm lips clumsily press against his. His tears immediately ceased as he started to kiss back. They were at it a bit until a little thing called oxygen was needed. They broke the kiss at the same time both panting. Arthur's eyes were filled with confusion as he stared up at the larger smiling nation. Arthur was speechless all he knew was that his cheeks were probably bright red.

They were like that for a few minutes thinking of what to say or in Alfred's case thinking _Shoot I didn't plan this far… Arthur say something! D:_ Luckily, he did say something or rather murmured.

"I thought you would have hated me more if you found out…" The still blushing Brit said almost inaudiblely.

"Wait, hate you? How could I hate yo-"he was cut off.

"Then why did you leave?" His outburst was a little louder than expected.

"The only reason I left was that I didn't like paying taxes for a government I don't get to be involved in and.. I didn't want to be a burden to you.. but I didn't know me leaving would hurt you so much Arthur… I'm sorry, but I don't regret it." A pause. "Cuz being independent means I can be more than a little brother figure, I can be like your personal hero" There was a long moment of silence but something about the atmosphere felt comforting.

"You really are a git aren't you?" Arthur said with a smile spreading on his face. In response Alfred gave a big grin.

"Heh guess I am."

"Well what do we do now?" said the now cheerful Brit

"Well I'm kinda hungry-" cut off

"I could make us something to eat!"

"No! uhh I mean… I'll do it you should get changed" _Few~ dodged a bullet there…_

"Okay then, wait a second-" Arthur finally looked over himself and noticed he was wearing his pajamas. _ How did I get changed last night… Oh Bloody Hell!_

"You changed my clothes!" He felt his cheeks get significantly warmer.

"You were drenched from the rain! I didn't want you to get sick!" his cheeks were putting on a similar blush.

From an apartment two buildings over a certain Frenchmen was listening and watching them via binoculars and bugs he put in England's room

"Just as planed! I knew they were cute together."

"Ve~ France-niichan how did you know they liked eachother?" said Feliciano as he was eating his pasta.

"because I am the nation known for love so I just know" A short pause. "Now to wark on you and Germany."

"Ve~?"

**Author's notes:**** Whoo finally got my lazy arse to finish it! \^v^/ yea it was the combination of procrastination making videos and pure laziness that kept me from making this earlier well I hope you enjoyed it. Ps review plz ^w^**


End file.
